User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardians' Peril: Chapter 5
My fingers ran across the old pages of the diary as I grabbed the pencil on my dresser. It had always been like this since I first got it with the pages to crisp to the touch. I would always get away from everybody just to write in this diary which also got me in trouble many times especially with my master. Though this did carry records of great memories within the pages of this leather book. I opened to a new page and wrote the date, and then I moved down a little bit to an inch or two away from the top. I placed my pencil on the paper. I started writing. This has been the party of the century for us. I don't know if it could have been better. The food was better than Lunaris' usual cooking which was a plus and we all had a great time. Though with this, there is still the bad thing that happened. I'm expecting the spirits to haunt me again like usual. I lost to a little girl, Mia is her name. She had the ability to command obsidian and even me evolving couldn't help me. This buffers my need to train. Luckily, we have the next tw.... I heard somebody knocking on my door. I jumped and my index finger passed over the paper, giving me a paper cut on my finger. I closed the book and hid it in my dresser along with the pencil while my finger stung. "Is there anybody in there?" I heard a voice ask. "Rina! What are you doing?" I said back. "Rina? No it's not her. Can I come in?" "Who are you?" "I'm Azure. One of the three who came here when the whole fighting ordeal happened. I'm the one with Amnesia." "Oh..... Alright, come in." I said doubting myself. The door slowly opened and the person walked in. He had black hair with blue streaks and blue clothing. Looking at him, his name definitely fit. I started sucking the blood out of the wound and Azure sat next to me on the bed. "Finger bleeding?" He asked me. I stopped sucking the wound and lifted my head. "It is. More than a usual paper cut would." I said back. "Mind if I have a look at it?" He said looking at me endearingly. "Um.... Alright. If you have good intentions though." "Got it." He said taking my arm and putting it next to his. "Put out the finger that hurts." He said. I pointed out my finger. He gripped my finger with his hand which hurt a little bit. He put his other hand on my finger and closed it. "Blue Veil." He said before his hands let go of my finger and blue energy covered it. It then disappeared and the wound was gone. Even the stinging stopped. "What did you do?" I asked curiously. "What does it look like I did? I healed it. It was perfect for you to have that so I could see what this could do. Though, not like I was not going to do anything if you didn't." "Were you always able to do that?" "No. I learned how to do it from the woman in the white hair a few floors down." He said. I looked at him funny. "You mean Alyut? She's a guy you know......" I said. He put a his hand over his mouth and scratched his head. "Well then......" "Question Azure. Why are you helping me?" "It's just that, well...... Being an amnesiac in a place I am foreign to and having the possibility to not be able to go back, I want to know all of you so I can have memories from here to replace the one that were lost. I want to know people, I want to have good times, and I want to be able to remember and savor memories. Even if I go back, I want to tell people that I will befriend about what I did and remember. That is what my goal is." He said with his expression looking a bit down. "Wow. I guess you want for people to know what you're doing. I'm surprised an amnesiac could come up with that on there own." I said. "I did come up with that on my own, but sorta because I read some of the novels I found in Eve's room." "At least your getting off on the right foot." I said. He stood up. "And the diary, I won't tell." He said. I went into brief shock. "You know?!" I asked. "I said I wouldn't tell. Calm yourself." He said to me. I calmed down and cracked my knuckles and Azure walked to the door. "Wait, you were downstairs right? Is there anything going on?" I asked him. He turned to look at me. "Everybody was drunk. I've never seen Eve like that in the amount of time I've been awake. Though that is because I was awake for only a day so far." He said with his expression rising and his face filling with intrigue. "So nothing. You didn't even take a shot of the whiskey or anything?" "I decided not to. It would mess with my body." "Of course it will. It's alcohol." I sad chuckling to myself a little bit. "Of course I knew that but..." Azure sighed. "I guess I'll tell you about it then. Basically, I was found almost dead by Eve, they spent a long time on bringing me back, and I woke up to fall asleep to wake up again. I'm still recovering from treatment. Or at least that's what they've been telling me." "Sounds reasonable. Well that gives me a reason to say get better soon to a person in years." I said sarcastically. I opened the dresser to get the diary and the pencil knowing that Azure already knew and wouldn't tell anybody. I put the pencil on the paper. "But it's strange. I haven't seen the girl or Josh anywhere lately. Where did they go?" He said worriedly. I took my eyes off the diary looked at him. "They're gone? I thought Josh and Mia were downstairs." "They're gone. Daniel must be worried sick and Eve also." "Yeah, Daniel breaking his promise of keeping Mia safe." I said. Azure opened the door. "Well nice meeting you and helping you Ophelia." He said before leaving quickly. "Bye, Azure......" I said losing the enthusiasm before saying his name. I looked back to my diary before shooting my head up and scratching my head. How'd he know my name? The outside at night didn't look as worse as it did yesterday. It's like even Edila was thankful for our victory. Most of the Guardians were asleep. All except me. I didn't want to immediately fall asleep to have the spirits haunting me. I've done that more than I haven't and when I waited, it seemed to not be as bad. I removed my arms from their position on the open window and threw myself on the bed next to it. I still was wondering what became of Mia and the Reaper because they still hadn't come back. I looked to the wall and saw my sword and armor laying there with a backpack and bandages. I don't know what came over me but I ran and picked them up. I put on the armor and held the pack over my shoulder. I ran to the door and opened it to see the dark hallway. I ran down the hallway without a second thought and without shutting off the lights and made my way outside and passed Raydn sleeping in front of the Inn. I continued and ran into the forest looked around. Nothing alive I could cut open. When I realized this, I fell to my knees and started punching the ground, creating big dents in the ground. I started crying burning tears and attempted to blink them away. My fists dug into the ground more and more and started to ache. Soon enough they started to bleed but I kept going for some reason. I tried to stop but I kept going, like part of me kept going even though I told it not to. Then I heard a noise. It sounded like aomething banging on a tree. I stopped beating the ground and looked up and I saw that the sky was colored red instead of black. I grabbed my sword off the ground, stood up and wiped the tears off my face. I held my hand out and green energy came out from the ground and circled my blade, engulfing it in what seemed like green flames. Pins and needle attacked my legs while my hand leaked blood and my face tingled from the burning tears. I heard the sound again and I almost froze in fear. A gust of wind shot out of the forest and in my direction. I held my ground only because of jamming my sword into the ground and holding on as tightly as I could. A light shone from the forest and a figure started approaching. I yanked my sword out of the ground and went into offensive stance. The figure stopped when it stood around five yards from me. The light shove and revealed a male person. He looked around my age to the reaper's age. He wore a light blue coat and a brown vest. He wore shorts that matched the vest and bright wings of light were on his back. His face was void of any expression with the blue eyes that stared me down and his blond hair flowing. The sword he held in his hand what was grey and emitted a small light. The sword then shifted, it separating down the middle and a beam of white light formed a long blade that doubled the length of the separated blade. I attempted to show no signs of fear while looking at him but knowing he had wings and a sword meant this would be a tough battle. "Are you one of the spirits coming back to haunt me?" I asked him trying to show no signs of a fight with the signs of fear. He assumed offensive position and a bright red symbol appeared behind him and a smaller version appeared in the glass disc that was inserted in the sword near the base. The symbol imploded and the energy flew into the blade and his hands and coated them in red energy. I fully believe I could not be more scared then I was there. The beam of light in the sword grew longer and he swung his blade causing a wave of energy to fly out. I flipped to avoid it. The person put his sword in front of him with the tip pointed at my chest. His wings spread out and he looped back before flying at me. I braced for it, something I would never do and I felt a sensation in my chest. I saw the person's face near mine when I felt pain. He stared at me with his expressionless face and kicked me to get my body of the sword. I fell on the ground and only saw him looking down at me before I blacked out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Apologies, guys. I know this was the shortest chapter and undoubtedly one of my worst. I feel it's the worst thus far. Actually, it's not right for a writer to label his or her work like that. I'll call it, the least best chapter thus far. And I've tried a new thing. No Intro and attempted expression. If I must open up a bit, what I did during the process of this chapter goes against the rant about myself I had last chapter which almost none of you read. I've spent almost a month on this chapter to give something half-assed compared to other stuff people like that I did and others did. I'm sorry, again. Hopefully you can forgive me if you like what I do as much as I hope you do. Note that I am taking a hiatus for the remainder of this month so you will see a chapter next month or later. It's about time I do this and hope you enjoyed. ~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts